


Finding

by Slytherina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherina/pseuds/Slytherina





	

There is a corridor, in Hogwarts, where there is a portrait of every single person who died fighting in the Second Wizarding War. By the time the children of Harry's generation came to Hogwarts, every first year for the next ten years or so would run to the corridor as soon as possible and try to find their namesakes or otherwise lost relatives. For some, like Fred II, this meant finding an Uncle. But for Teddy Lupin, this meant finding his parents.


End file.
